Zer0
Information Exsul "Zer0" Revolution is a soldier-like Bakugan. He wears a special armor that increases his strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability. The armor can also produce a large explosion and damage other Bakugan in a large blast radius while not affecting the armor itself. His weapon of choice, the Relentless Ravager rests on his back when not used and is a type of explosive shotgun that does not need ammo and packs a punch when shot, especially in close range. A tomahawk-like weapon can also digistruct for Zer0 if he needs it, called the Axe of Anarchy. As a backup weapon, Zer0 can generate small energy-bomb like things that can be thrown at others to deal damage or to distract enemies to stay away from a certain area. Personality Zer0 is intelligent and always has a plan forming in his mind. Although he prefers to dive headfirst into battle, he keeps calm and thinks of a plan while fighting. He is arrogant to an extent. Relationships Ability Cards *'Veteran' **'Effect: '''Add 600 Gs to Zer0 and nulify the opponent's last Ability. **'Description: Zer0's armor glows, and it absorbs the opponent's last Ability to nulify it. Zer0 then absorbs the energy. *'''Rogue Soldier **'Effect: '''Subtract 400 Gs from each opponent. **'Description: Zer0 runs towards his opponent, fires at him/her, then quickly jumps to the next and fires at him/her. He does this to each opponent. *'''Black Ops **'Effect: '''Subtraact 500 Gs from an opponent. This Ability cannot be countered. **'Description: Zer0 disappears into shadow, then digistructs the Axe of Anarchy. He strikes the opponent with it once he's close. This Ability cannot be countered. *'''Grenadier **'Effect: '''Subtract 350 Gs from each opponent, then skip his/her next turn. **'Description: Zer0 chucks a grenade at the opponent, which damages him/her, as well as temporarily stunning him/her. *'''Advanced Warfare **'Effect: '''Nulify all Abilities played by the opponent in the last turn, except one chosen by the user of this Ability. That not nulified Ability is instead countered. Add the opponent's base Gs to Zer0. **'Description: Zer0's armor protects him and nulifies all Ablities played by the opponent, except one which is countered against the opponent. Zer0 then also takes the opponent's base power and adds it to himself. *'''Guerrilla Master **'Effect: '''If there are more Bakugan on the enemy side than on Zer0's side, subtract 400 Gs from each opponent. If played with '''Rogue Soldier,' instead subtract 600 Gs. **'Description: '''Zer0 fires while freerunning at the enemy Bakugan, as well as if used with '''Rogue Soldier' attack them in melee. *'Onslaught' **'Effect: '''Counter an enemy's Ability, then subtract 300 Gs from the enemy. **'Description: Zer0 rushes through, using his armor to counter the enemy's Ability, and then fires point-blank at the enemy. Fusion Ability Cards *'''Steady Assault **'Effect: '''Play with '''Onslaught'. Subtract an additional 350 Gs from the enemy, and half the effects of their next Ability. **'Description: '''After using the effects of '''Onslaught,' Zer0 kicks the enemy in the face, and then throws a grenade underneath them. It stuns them so their next Ability is halved in power. *'Scorched Earth' **'Effect: '''For every 3 Abilities Zer0 has used, remove one Ability from the opponent's Ability list. **'Description: Zer0 uses his power to remove some Abilities from the opponent's Ability list. One Ability for every 3 Abilities Zer0 has used. Ultimate Ability Cards *'''Unrelenting Grit **'Effect:' **'Description:' *'Expertise' **'Effect:' **'Description:' *'War Engineer' **'Effect:' **'Description:' Anarchy Ability Cards *'Ordered Chaos' **'Effect:' **'Descripition:' *'Discord' **'Effect:' **'Desscription:' Gallery Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Supernova Category:Dishonored Demons Category:Male Bakugan